


И не забудь сняться для благотворительного календаря

by WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: У Тренера всегда были проблемы с синдромом спасателя.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 4 - Тексты высокого рейтинга





	И не забудь сняться для благотворительного календаря

При знакомстве с ним люди делились на два типа — первые спрашивали, почему его зовут Тренер, а вторые с усмешкой уточняли «и кого же вы тренируете?» Тренер не обижался на подобные вопросы. В критической ситуации он мог полезть в рукопашную, быстро уложить противника на лопатки и ласково объяснить, в чём тот ошибся, но не обижался. Он знал, что получил своё прозвище неспроста.

Быть Тренером — это что-то среднее между отцом и учителем, причём обычно в самых худших проявлениях. Его воспитанники обращались к нему как к отцу в самые ненужные (читай — пиздец) моменты, и игнорировали его комментарии и наставления в самое нужное время. Но он умел их прощать, он умел находить слова, он умел вытаскивать их (пусть и не всех), и именно поэтому он был Тренером с большой буквы.

Конкретно сейчас он не собирался никого спасать, а тихо выматериался, когда фары «ягуара» высветили слегка покачивающуюся фигуру в светлом плаще. Тренер уже видел этот плащ и этот затылок сегодня, когда в очередной раз познавал последствия неспособности его пацанов послушаться в нужный момент, и видит бог, из-за истории с Нахом он хотел бы получить передышку после этого знакомства. Но кто и когда его спрашивал?

С того момента, как его самого однажды вытащили из дерьма, как его, слабого как ребёнка, измазанного собственной блевотой и чем похуже, вытащили из кошмара, когда из его рта мягко вынули дуло пистолета и держали его в руках целый час, пережидая истерику, как его буквально за шкирку вытянули из болота депрессии, недиагностиранного ПТСР и бесконечного чувства вины, он не мог оставить это. Бесконечный тонкий голос внутри, который шептал «ты обязан», «теперь твоя очередь». 

Именно поэтому он сменил дальний свет на ближний и тихо свернул в переулок вслед за Рэймондом Смитом, чей светлый плащ и уложенный затылок мелькал в касающемся свете фар. Тот заметил слежку и затормозил, придвигаясь к стене и засовывая руку куда-то в складки одежды. Тренер притормозил у обочины, оставив фары, и медленно вышел из салона, стараясь встать так, чтобы его лицо можно было разглядеть в пятне света. Смит опознал его. По крайней мере, его поза стала чуть более расслабленной, а глаза перестали выглядеть такими ледяными.

— Пришёл отрабатывать второй страйк? Спасибо, пока не заказывал, — хриплым голосом произнёс тот.

Смит выглядел плохо. По крайней мере, значительно хуже, чем вчера, когда они расставались после случайного самоубийства Наха. Глаза у него было как у больной собаки — таких в стаях бросали умирать, если они не отбивались сами. Тренер знал этот — он видел такой в зеркале когда-то давно. А недавно у Эрни, когда к тому приехал его ебанутый дядя из табора со склонностью к воровству и, как оказалось, насилию над более слабыми. Людей с таким взглядом нельзя было оставлять одних. Тренер мысленно выругался и медленно двинулся к Смиту.

— Подвезти тебя? Раз уж я оказался рядом, — он подошёл почти вплотную и медленно вытянул руку в сторону машины в приглашающем жесте. 

Смит посмотрел на него, складка на лбу сделалась глубже. Тренер ждал. Наконец Смит двинулся в сторону машины. Тренер выдохнул. Он, наверное, смог бы справиться со Рэймондом, реши тот сопротивляться, но он был крупнее, мощнее и явно не пропускал тренировки для поддержания себя в форме. Тренер подождал, пока Смит дойдёт до машины, и сам двинулся на водительское место. Пристегнувшись, он посмотрел в сторону своего внезапного пассажира. Тот откинул голову на спинку сиденья, прикрыл глаза и казался бы умиротворённо дремлющим, если бы не складка на лбу. Тренер медленно тронулся, решив, что уточнит адрес попозже.

Он покружил минут 10 по тесным лондонским улочкам и решил, что пришло время уточнить адрес. Но Смит не отреагировал на вопрос, помотал головой в ответ на аккуратный толчок в плечо и затем вскинулся, моргая как разбуженная сова, а потом снова обмяк. Тренер вздохнул, философски хмыкнул и поехал к себе. Притормозив через 20 минут у своего дома, он отстегнулся и повернулся к Рэю. Через минуту тот встрепенулся, скользнул мутным взглядом по окружающему пейзажу — ну да, обычный двор не самого фешенебельного района Лондона — и вопросительно уставился на него.

— Вызовешь своего водителя? Или можно такси, — ответил тот на невысказанный вопрос. — Мы приехали к моему дому.

Смит в ответ кивнул, но не предпринял больше никаких действий для транспортировки к себе. Тренер побарабанил пальцами по рулю, жалея, что не взял номер кого-то из подручных консильери. Наконец, он принял решение. На самом деле он принял это решение ещё в тот момент, когда увидел эту качающуюся фигуру вдалеке. Что сказать, он был спасателем без всяких треугольников Карпмана, формы и порно-календарей. 

— Может, вылезешь из машины? Если не хочешь такси, можно пока переждать у меня, — сказал он, наклонившись к открытой дверце автомобиля.

Смит не ответил, но начал неловко отстёгивать ремень, из чего Тренер сделал вывод, что тот не против. Он поднялся по лестнице, сопровождаемый шагами и тихим сопением позади. Смит вошёл за ним в квартиру и неловко замер в коридоре, кажется, впервые задумавшись, где он и что происходит.

Тренер стянул ботинки, куртку, протянул Смиту вешалку для пальто и прошёл в кухню. По опыту он знал, что слова иногда только всё усложняют и путают. Иногда важнее были действия, пусть этот тезис даже в его голове звучал как сопливая цитата. Сопливые цитаты тоже бывают правдивы.

Смит, судя по звукам, решил тоже разуться, затем появился в мягком свете кухонного бра, скрадывающего суровые черты его лица. Он огляделся, осмотрел высокие барные табуреты у стойки и выбрал пуф, прикаченный от дивана, в качестве наиболее безопасного места для сиденья. Только сейчас Тренер увидел, что его волосы явно намокли и снова высохли, одежда была примята, а колени явно познакомились с асфальтом в недавнем прошлом. Правая рука, которую Смит всё это время держал в кармане плаща, была испачкана засохшей кровью.

— Не хочешь умыться? Ванная слева по коридору. Точнее справа, если смотреть с нашей стороны, — он криво улыбнулся, попытавшись сгладить неловкость, и показал рукой направление. Смит кивнул и исчез за дверью, даже не закрыв её на замок.

Он вскипятил чайник, поджарил хлеб в тостере, нарезал крупно сыр и помидоры, и тут понял, что его гость подозрительно давно не подаёт признаки жизни. Сполоснув руки, Тренер подошёл к двери в ванную и постучал. Ответа не последовало, но зато он услышал оттуда звуки душа. Это было странно, потому что старые трубы гудели каждый раз, стоило включить горячую воду. Постучав ещё раз и подождав минуту, Тренер аккуратно потянул дверную ручку. 

— Я вхожу! — крикнул он и зашёл в помещение. 

Одежда валялась неопрятной кучей на полу, в раковине медленно засыхали на бортиках бледно-розовые капли. Шумел душ, но пара не было, зато был явно различимый стук. Не позволив себе больше сомневаться, он отдёрнул шторку. Что ж, с Рэймонда его величество Смита можно было бы лепить античные статуи, если бы кто-то решил возродить это древнее искусство. Он возвышался за счёт своего роста и высоты ванной как атлант над простыми смертными. Щиколотки и ступни терялись где-то за бортиком, зато мощные колени с трогательной ямочкой над ними выступали вперёд. Затем шли мощные бёдра с длинными волосками, потемневшими от воды до медного оттенка. Прямо перед ним оказалась впадина тазовой кости, от которой шла к лобку диагональная линия постепенно уплотняющейся поросли более тёмных и плотных волос. Смит стоял вполоборота, из-за чего Тренер мог увидеть одновременно его вялый сейчас член, лиловатые яйца и очертания красивой ягодицы. Подняв взгляд выше, он наткнулся на напряженную линию живота, грудину с торчащими сосками и стекающими с неё струйками воды. А ещё выше было умиротворённое лицо с невыносимо длинными ресницами и прикрытыми глазами. И синими губами. Струи воды из лейки душа били Смиту в спину и затылок, и поэтому Тренер только сейчас понял, что она была холодной. Он протянул руку под брызги и мгновенно отдёрнул. Холодной? Ледяной!

Тренер отмер, отвлекаясь от разглядывания бледного тела, выключил воду и потянул Смита за безвольно свисающую вниз руку, делая шаг назад.

— Рэймонд... Рэй... Выбирайся, — позвал он, снова дёрнув того. 

Смит медленно открыл глаза и неловко выбрался следом, настороженно смотря на него. Тренер взял полотенце из стопки над шкафом с химией и протянул ему. Когда Смит не отреагировал, он встряхнул больщущее полотенце и попытался обернуть того. Смит отдёрнулся, моргнул, его взгляд обрёл чёткость и сконцентрировался на Тренере. Ничего хорошего в этом взгляде не было. Полотенце оказалось на полу.

— Что, хорошим манерам в вашем зале не учат?

— Рэй… — Тренер не хотел лезть на рожон, но тон Смита не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Насмотрелся? Или теперь померяемся членами?

— Разве что по площади, — усмехнувшись, ответил Тренер.

— Что? — удивлённо переспросил Смит, теряя бульдожью сосредоточенность во взгляде.

— Померяться членами. Получится разве что по площади, — чуть хрипловато ответил Тренер, потому что услышать от откровенно красивого голого мужика слово «потрахаться» после адреналиновой гонки было чуть более возбуждающе, чем он бы предпочёл. — У тебя длиннее, но у меня толще. Площадь будет примерно одинакова.

— Пожалуй, — ответил Смит и снова нахмурился, — Так насмотрелся? Или... хочется ещё и потрогать?

Это звучало очень агрессивно, несмотря на загнанный взгляд. А ещё очень знакомо. Поэтому Тренер постарался расслабить мышцы, слегка ссутулился и раскрыл ладони.

— Я предпочитаю спать с людьми, которые хотят меня, а не наказывают себя за неведомые грехи моим членом или кулаками. Так что я пас. Но спасибо за предложение.

Его ответ, казалось, немного обезоружил Смита, и Тренер рискнул.

— Что случилось, Рэймонд?

— Он упал, — ответил тот. Он снова посмотрел на Тренера, и взгляд у него был очень, очень больной. — Он упал, и ты бы видел его глаза. Я смотрел на него, и он упал. Ты бы видел его глаза. И там было так много крови. А потом мы его перевернули, и я увидел мозг. Ты знаешь, я стрелял в людей. И в голову тоже. Но почему-то никогда не видел мозг. А там была такая лужа крови. И слизь, и что-то розовое. Может, это были его извилины? Все проеденные наркотой. Наркотой, которую я поставлял ему. Как тебе такое, а? Я вот хотел блевануть. Представляешь, блевота и кровь? Почти Поллок, блядь.

Смита трясло крупной дрожью, и Тренер рискнул обхватить его за предплечья, чтобы удержать. Тот вскинулся, напоминая почему-то дикую лошадь, и вдруг затих, уткнувшись горячим лбом и мокрыми волосами ему в обтянутое футболкой плечо. Тренер почувствовал прикосновение чего-то горячего и с изумлением понял, что это, кажется, слёзы. Он аккуратно обхватил его правой рукой и принялся мягко поглаживать по лопатке. Через несколько минут дрожь ослабела, Рэй один раз всхлипнул и выпрямился,снова надевая маску сурового мафиози.

Тренер открыл дверь в ванную, не поворачиваясь спиной к Смиту, и вышел первым.

— Как насчёт чая?

Рэймонд в ответ кивнул, поднял с пола полотенце и вышел следом за ним. Странной маленькой колонной они прошли по коридору на кухню, совмещённую с гостиной, где Тренер снова поставил чайник, а Смит устроился в кресле.

— Надеешься, что чай сойдёт за два страйка? — снова каркнули из-за спины. Голос у Рэя стал ещё более хриплым. Тренер длинно выдохнул и повернулся.

— Нет, мистер Смит. Это не в счёт страйков. Считайте это благотворительностью, — ответил он.

— А что так? Всё-таки хочешь выебать? — звучало сюрреалистично, учитывая, что он все ещё сидел в одном большом белом полотенце, напоминая нахохлившуюся птицу. Длинные ноги торчали из этой белой гряды памятником Северу. Рыжеватые волоски на них топорщились, выдавая мурашки на теле хозяина.

— Точно не сейчас.

— Почему? Плохо выгляжу?

— Рэй, мне... очень жаль, что ты поспособствовал смерти какого-то парня. Но я не буду трахать тебя, чтобы ты выдал себе индульгенцию, — тихо сказал Тренер, смотря на чайник перед собой. — И драться с тобой я тоже не буду.

Он ещё раз вздохнул и обернулся снова. Рэймонд смотрел сосредоточенно, и было непонятно, воспринял ли он его слова. Ноги всё ещё торчали из полотенца, пятками касаясь холодного пола.

— Схожу за носками для тебя, — сказал Тренер в пустоту и ретировался с кухни в поисках носков, пледа и душевного спокойствия. Третье, что ожидаемо, не находилось.

Когда он вернулся обратно, его высочество Рэймонд Смит уже спал, подобрав на кресло свои нелепо длинные и белые ноги, и плотнее завернувшись в полотенце. Тренер хмыкнул, положил носки на ручку кресла и накрыл консильери пледом. После чего заварил себе чай и съел оба сэндвича, иногда поглядывая на мерно приподнимающееся и опускающееся облако в кресле. Сполоснув чашку, он погрузил комнату в полумрак, оставив только слабый тёплый свет торшера у дальней стены.

Тренер ожидал, что будет ворочаться или плохо спать, зная, что в его квартире чужак. Но он на удивление хорошо заснул после всех гигиенических процедур и короткой, но яростной дрочки (тот факт, что он отказался от секса, не означал, что ему не хотелось). Его разбудил скрип пружин и влажные волосы, мимолётно коснувшиеся руки. Приоткрыв глаза, он наблюдал, как Рэймонд Смит, словно безумный король в одеянии из пледа и волочащегося по полу полотенца, забирался в его кровать

— Холодно, — прошептал тот, устроившись на животе напротив Тренера на соседней подушке и смотря на него одним глазом.

Смявшаяся щека и крупная дрожь, снова сотрясавшая его тело, как ни странно, отлично вписывались в картину. Тренер моргнул, машинально вздрогнул от потока холодного воздуха, и снова уснул.

Утром он проснулся от неприятного ощущения чего-то влажного под ладонью и обнаружил, что во сне прижал к себе так и не просохшее полотенце. Плед торчал небрежным углом из-под одеяла, а самого Смита ожидаемо ниг  
де не было. В какой-то момент он даже подумал, что часть зрелища ему просто привиделась, но смс-ки за утренним кофе убедили в обратном.

«Отличный второй страйк. Не думал сняться для календаря? Я бы купил».

И следом: «И насчёт площади — предложение ещё в силе. Если хорошо постараешься, засчитаю за третий.»

Тренер улыбнулся в кружку и ничего не стал отвечать. Если люди шутят, значит, всё не так уж плохо. А в этом и состоит работа спасателя, не так ли?

Позже, уже днём, ему позвонил незнакомый мужчина, представился Банни и сообщил о следующей просьбе (приказе) мистера Смита. И только после всего — после охоты на компромат Флэтчера, нелепой сцены у барбекю, после жуткой истории со свиньёй и четвёртого страйка, после русских и долгого и эмоционального разговора с Микки Пирсоном и его женой, которая примчалась почти сразу после очередного неудачного покушения, он снова открыл чат с Рэймондом Смитом.

Они с карапузами ехали в фургоне в зал, им списали долги и даже простили тупую попытку «решить всё разом», и Тренер, с трудом попадая по клавишам из-за манеры вождения Эрни, ответил на сообщения.

«Ты перепутал меня с австралийцем».

«Но ответ да. На оба предложения».

Потому что он тоже умел считать страйки и в кои-то веки никого не хотел спасать. Просто хотел.


End file.
